One Night with an Angel
by Cassandra.Fan
Summary: Siegfried shares an intimate night with Cassandra, his beloved angel, and she was his . . . his and his alone.


Hey guys! I really wanted to write this because it's been on my mind for some time, and I hope that all of you Sieg/Cass fans will love this fanfic. It takes a few months after Soul Calibur IV. Siegfried and Cassandra meet and fall in love during their journeys. After the Soul Swords are sealed, they get married and live with Siegfried's mother in Germany. Rated M for sexuality and nudity.

* * *

><p>One Night with an Angel<p>

Siegfried bent down and kissed Cassandra softly on the lips. The young man heard the girl giving out a soft moan as he continued to press his lips against hers. He slowly placed his hands on her hips. The feeling of her skin was so wonderful. He did not want his hands to stop touching her body. The feeling was truly a bliss, and the sweat that covered her made it all the better. He then felt her hands creeping around his neck and then tangling her fingers into his long hair, pulling him closer to her. The knight just loved it whenever she does that so much that he wanted her to do it as many times as she can whenever they were together.

After what seemed to be an eternity, their lips departed and Siegfried pushed himself up, looking down at Cassandra. She was just so beautiful. He just couldn't take his emerald eyes off of her body. Every feature of her was just so stunning. Her long legs were fit and strong, yet they were as soft as silk to the touch. Her small waist had drops of sweat that had fallen from his own body, and he just wanted to touch it, and feel her abs under her skin. But the one thing that he couldn't get his eyes off of was her pair of bosoms. They were just perfect for him. They were neither too flat nor too big. They were just the perfect size for her. Siegfried was truly marveled. There was also her smooth, short blond hair, her small beautiful lips, and her sparkling eyes, green as the ocean. She was truly an angel, and she was all his. He will not let any other man get intimate with her, or else he will make him pay . . . dearly.

"Siegfried?"

Cassandra's angelic voice made him break away from his thoughts and turned his attention back to her. She looked utterly confused as to what he was doing.

"Is something wrong?"

The knight gave a small chuckle and leaned himself over Cassandra. He then began rubbing his thumb on her cheek and made a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. It's just . . ."

He then wrapped his arms around his lover and brought himself to her, letting her breasts rub on his chest.

"'You can't do this with any other man. You're only allowed to do this with me."

The tone of Siegfried's voice made him sound like he was possessing Cassandra, which made her a little frightened as first. But then she realized what was going on and smirked.

"Hmph. I can say the same thing to you."

"What?"

"Come on, Siegfried. You're just so darn handsome. Any woman would try to seduce you if they saw you. So if _you _let that happen with any girl, I'll make both you and her sorry, got it?"

"Hmph, fine then. But you better promise to do the same."

"Alright, I will . . . I love you."

"I love you too."

The knight then lowered his head and kissed his angel again on the lips as she tangled her fingers through his golden hair once again. Siegfried savored every second of it, but in that moment of time, he wished that time would stop, allowing their passionate night to last forever. But he knew that such a thing could never happen, so he made sure that he would cherish every second he had with her. He then moved his lips down from hers to her soft neck, gently nipping it and sending chills down her spine. He then moved to her left bosom, slowly making his way up to her nipple. Once there, he kissed it lightly, making her breast shimmer in the moonlight with his fluid. Siegfried felt Cassandra arching her back and heard her give out a soft moan of pleasure, wanting him to keep going. He then brought his hand to her other breast and began rubbing his thumb on its nipple and playing with it, giving her even more sensation than before.

After a few minutes with the first breast, the knight removed his hand on the other breast and moved his lips over to it, kissing its nipple like the first one. He also moved his right on her left breast, spreading the fluid he left behind all over the nipple with his thumb. He heard his angel pant for air as if it was getting a bit too much for her. A sudden thought came to his mind. Before in the past, she would always tease him, playfully stating later that she was just having a little "fun" with him. He would let the teasing slide before, but now he felt like she deserved a little payback.

As Siegfried kissed Cassandra's nipple, he began nibbling it with his teeth. At first, he only did it lightly, but after a couple of seconds, he gradually bit harder and harder. Cassandra finally noticed and gave out small whimpers and groans. She didn't mind at first, but soon realized that he was biting down even harder and showed no signs of stopping at all. Eventually, she felt the blood within her nipple ready to burst out. Panicking, Cassandra soon gave out an anguish cry.

"Ahhh! Stop! Siegfried, please! You're going too far! Please, stop! STOP!"

Her cry was filled with such pain that he felt guilt developing in his heart for hurting his beloved angel. Realizing that he was indeed going too far, his lips departed from her breast and saw red teeth marks on her nipple, ready to burst any minute now. He stared back into her eyes, which were filled with both questioning and anger, wanting to know what he was up to.

"Siegfried . . . what were you doing? If that was a joke, it's not funny at all. You might have ripped it off."

The knight gave her a smirk. "Well, you were always having fun teasing me all the time, no matter how many times I tell you to stop. I just thought of paying you back dearly!"

"What? What are you talking about? I don't tease you all the time."

"Oh yes you did, Cassandra. Don't play games with me. Besides you've teased a whole lot of times, but this is the only time I've ever teased you."

The angel merely sighed, knowing that he was right. "OK, fine, I confess. I've always teased you a lot and I'm sorry. But don't make such cruel punishments! My nipple's now hurting like crazy!"

"Alright, alright, I won't. But you better promise not to tease me 24/7, got it? Or else I'll bite down really hard on your nipple again."

"Ok, fine I promise. You can bite on my nipple, but not as rough as before, alright?"

"Alright . . ."

The knight then kissed her right nipple again, without biting down with his teeth. He then sucked on it, which somehow eased the pain in his angel's chest. At first, her cheeks began to blush, a little embarrassed that a handsome man was sucking on her breast, but as he sucked on it even more, she started to coo out in pleasure and arched her back even higher. After a while, Siegfried's lips departed and his left hand came up again, massaging Cassandra's breast, easing the pain that he purposely inflicted upon her a few moments ago. As he finished, he noticed that most of the markings from his teeth have faded from her nipple.

"It seems that you're okay now. Are you?"

"Yeah . . . Thank you."

Siegfried gave a small smile and then kissed Cassandra again on her lips.

Then he glided his hand down to her thigh, moving it up and down slowly, sending shivers up her spine. After a while, the knight moved his hand over to her inner thigh and eventually made it to the pink folds of her mound. He gently pushed through them and soon felt her pearl, causing her to moan really loud in their kiss. The knight lightly pinched at it, sending more shivers up her spine. He then gradually pinched harder and harder until finally his angel broke from the kiss as a new sensation spread throughout her body.

Afterwards, the knight slowly removed his fingers from her mound and his hand was on her thigh again. He then moved his body closer, his genitals very near to her opening, and his free hand clenched one of her breasts. All of this was driving his angel wild as she was beginning to pant heavily again.

Siegfried's emerald eyes shot through Cassandra's lovely ocean green eyes, ready to keep going when she was. She then gently pulled his head towards her whispered with a soft voice in his ear,

"Please . . . be gentle . . . don't get too rough on me, okay?"

"As you wish . . . my beautiful angel."

The knight then kissed his angel again, this time with a little more passion than before. He then thrust her and repeated very slowly, allowing her to get used to this new sensation she was feeling. Slowly but gradually, his thrusts became harder and faster, sending waves of sensations through both of their bodies. Meanwhile, Cassandra's hands went under Siegfried's shoulders and stop on his back, drilling her fingernails lightly into his skin. The pressure wasn't light, but it did not go overboard and cause his back to bleed. It was just enough to increase the intensity of the passion. Her legs then began to wrap themselves around his hips, squeezing a little tighter with each thrust. Eventually, they were near the climax.

Eventually, Siegfried gave his hardest and fastest thrust and kept it at that pace. Both of their bodies were moving up and down the knight's bed, and the passion was so great that it was almost like they were pushing the bed with them. Their lips soon broke from each other and the angel gave out loud moans while her knight breathed heavily on her neck, feeling as much sensation in his body as she was. As the climax was closing in, Cassandra screamed out her lover's name, and then they finally became one. The knight planted his sperms into her, hoping that one of them would find its way to an egg and begin a new life within her womb.

Siegfried then collapsed on top of Cassandra, placing his weight on her body. She brought her hands higher to the shoulder blades on his back, leaving small and fainted marks on where she clawed him. Both of them were panting deeply. Their bodies covered with sweat, with some of it soaking the bed. They stayed in this state for a while until the knight slowly pushed himself up and looked into his angel's eyes once more. He was still breathing deep and sweat trickled down from his face and neck to his angel's body.

"This . . . is definitely a night I'll remember . . . I just hope that I'm ready for the future . . . and for our child."

"Don't worry. I know that you are. You'll be a wonderful father. I know it. I'll always stand beside you, Siegfried . . . and we'll face the future . . . together . . ."

She then pulled him close and kissed him one more time, enjoying the afterglow. As they parted, he pushed himself up and grabbed the blanket that was carelessly tossed aside during their intimacy. He gently laid it on top of both of them, protecting them from the cool breeze that came rushing through one of the open windows.

Siegfried then drew Cassandra close to his body and the two of them immediately fell asleep. But the knight silently vowed that he will never forget this night . . .

It was one night with an angel . . . and one of the many nights that have yet to come . . .

The End

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. Hope y'all enjoyed it! As always, please reviews and leave comments!<p> 


End file.
